Marvel Anime Season 3 4
| EpisodeTitle = Transformation - Secondary Mutation | Synopsis = Vengeful towards Hisako, Kick launches a laser barrage at her. However, Emma shields Hisako; once the blast hits, it is repelled, much to the X-Men's shock. Emma has turned into a diamond form, much to her confusion. Using her new power, Emma holds off laser blasts. Seeing he's getting nowhere, Kick heads for the bus to harvest the mutants; however, Hisako activates her armor again, kicking him into the air. Wolverine slices Kick apart and Cyclops launches a blast at the deranged cyborg. Barely conscious, Kick mutters they should have killed the X-men when they had a chance; he then dies. With that done, the X-men take Hisako back home. Hisako is greeted by her family, and non-mutant best friend Kyoko. Cyclops is glad to see that bigotry hasn't affected the youth of the country; Wolverine quips that it takes a few years to get it. The Ichikis prepare a meal for the X-men in gratitude. However, Emma's new power has Beast worried; it's best to take her back to his lab to ensure she is not in danger. Hisako asks to go along as Emma is her instructor. Her parents agree, and the X-men head home. However, mid-flight, they are attacked by an out of control mutant, who Wolverine subdues. At Beast's lab, the boy petrifies and dies. Beast stands running tests on Emma to determine if she's okay. Professor X informs the X-men that despite the success they had, Cerebro still can't find mutants in Tohoko. He then questions Hisako about the Sasaki Academy, but cannot get any answers as Hisako doesn't remember well. Emma's tests conclude that she is no danger. Beast begins creating a vaccine to prevent any more out of control mutations, as Professor X tasks the team with preparing to return to Japan. | Appearing = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** * Unnamed Flying Mutant Boy * Other Characters: * Hisako Ichiki's father (Mr. Ichiki) * Hisako Ichiki's mother (Ms. Ichiki) * Hisako Ichiki's friend (Kyoko) Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * Analyzer Visor * Vehicles: * * | Notes = * Original airdate: April 22, 2011 * English airdate: November 11, 2011 | Trivia =* In the japanese version, Beast describes the Damon-Hall Syndrome as a condition where mutants exhibiting secondary mutations can go out of control, getting stuck in the secondary form and become irrational monsters. In the english version, it called a virus which targets mutant genes. * The scene where Logan fights the flying mutant boy above Blackbird features "『Feel My Claws』", Wolverine Anime's main theme song. * In the japanese version, Emma says to know the flying mutant boy from Inner Circle's mutant training school. In the english version, she only mentions seen him before in the U-Men's facility. * In a sense of irony, Cyclops was right about the Inner Circle being involved. | Recommended = | Links = }}